The beginning
by SlightlyUnbalanced
Summary: *Summary in third person* Rowen wants to be popular, and to have AJ Mcunney notice and want her. The only way to do that, is to hang with the 'cool' crowd, and try the things they try. Take a look into the real drama and consquences of teenage life.
1. My life

I turned my head, and my layered light brown, middle-of-back length hair fell in front of my eyes. Quickly, I brushed the straightened hair out of my eyes and strained to look for the boy once again.

"Row?"

The voice asked me, and I turned around, to see one of my friends staring at me like I was on drugs or something.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sorry, thought I saw someone I knew."

Not quite the truth, but it would do for now. The 'boy' I was referring to, was eighteen year old AJ Mcunney. Me, being thirteen, almost fourteen, and one of the smartest kids in my eighth-grade, was not going to catch the eye of the bad boy AJ. Who, might I add, was in tenth grade. Yes, eighteen and in tenth grade. He had failed a couple times before hand. Not only had he failed, he did drugs, was arrested a couple time, and the heart-throb for all the girls in school. Only the girls who did drugs, or got in trouble in school caught his eye. Me, Rowen Marie Dresey, who was pretty normal for my age, had striking brown eyes, that got me anything I wanted pretty much, and the smile that could make any guy want me…if I dropped my grades and got a few detentions. The only way to get a guy that actually looked decent and, for me, was a bad-boy, was to be bad too. I haven't even tried smoking or tried drugs or alcohol. Sure, a glass of wine with my Aunt, or a jello shot with my dad once in a while, but every kid tried alcohol once. You had to drink almost every week to be considered 'cool'. And, for me, who friend's where either sport freaks or grade freaks, I didn't really have the peer pressure from anyone close to me. Everyone liked me, I had tons of guy friends, and all the populars gave me hugs every day. We've even hung out a couple times, but it wasn't like I was going to be included in any big events, at least, not yet. I was considered a 'prude', or someone who hasn't even kissed anyone before, or done anything further with anyone.

"ROWEN!"

My friend, named Paten, said, shaking my arm as I almost ran into someone from seventh grade.

"Sorry!"

I said, a tad irritated. I wanted to be cool, I wanted AJ, with his beautiful blue eyes and spiked dark brown hair with blond highlights to notice me, to want and crave me every night like I did for him.

"What's with you lately?"

Paten asked, her tone infused with worry.

"Nothing, I've just been distracted."

I answered, and shouldered past a couple of people fighting in the halls. A few teachers rushed over, and pulled the boys apart, both bloody.

"Why can't people just get along?"

Paten inquired, shaking her head. Her pitch black hair with white streaks in them where in one ponytail, which was up high on her head. I didn't care, nor notice who the boys where fighting. People got into fights every other day, almost.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Paten said, and I almost wanted to stop, to be late, and to walk into class with a care-free attitude, like all the cool people did.

"Okay."

I said, walking slowly to my next class. We arrived almost late, but class still wasn't started, so it didn't matter. As I sat down in my seat, Gabrielle, who was on top of the dog pile of our grade, smiled at me and handed me a note, then turned to talk to a guy she and I where friends with. Gabby was nice, don't get me wrong, but if she wanted to be a bitch, she sure as hell could be. Oh, and by the way, that's the only time I've sworn almost. I unfolded the note, keeping it hidden under my binder, and read it.

"Rowen," It began. "I'm having a party tonight, and I want you to come. There's going to be a bunch of guys there, and a lot of the popular people. See you there? You know where my house is.

Xoxo Gabby"

'Whoa' I thought, grabbing one of my blue pens and quickly writing back.

"Gabby," I started, not wanting to feel left out. "Of course I'll come. What time? And what are the guys name's?" 

I tossed the note back, and it slid across her desk and onto her lap. Gabby was the star soccer player, and she was thin. About ninety-eight pounds. I weighed less, but only by three pounds. She read it quickly, and her hand snapped out to grab her pen, writing equally as quick. She tossed it back, and it dropped short of my desk. I grabbed it quickly and tore it open, trying to figure out what I needed to find out before class started. Her reply made my day.

"AJ Mcunney, Matt Lebi, Colbie Love, and a bunch of those guys. You'll have fun. Nobody else of my bff's can come, so I thought that you could come chill with me and the guys...we're playing spin-the-bottle and minutes in heaven. You'll have fun."

Class had started by then, so I just nodded to Gabby and she smiled at me. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Gabby insisted that I come home with her to help her set up and so that she could do my hair and make-up. The party started at nine p.m, and it was three p.m now. Plenty of time.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first story on fan fiction/my first chapter. I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, just message me. Please review! Hi Caitlin! 3


	2. The Party

I turned my head, and my layered light brown, middle-of-back length hair fell in front of my eyes. Quickly, I brushed the straightened hair out of my eyes and strained to look for the boy once again.

"Row?"

The voice asked me, and I turned around, to see one of my friends staring at me like I was on drugs or something.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Sorry, thought I saw someone I knew."

Not quite the truth, but it would do for now. The 'boy' I was referring to, was eighteen year old AJ Mcunney. Me, being thirteen, almost fourteen, and one of the smartest kids in my eighth-grade, was not going to catch the eye of the bad boy AJ. Who, might I add, was in tenth grade. Yes, eighteen and in tenth grade. He had failed a couple times before hand. Not only had he failed, he did drugs, was arrested a couple time, and the heart-throb for all the girls in school. Only the girls who did drugs, or got in trouble in school caught his eye. Me, Rowen Marie Dresey, who was pretty normal for my age, had striking brown eyes, that got me anything I wanted pretty much, and the smile that could make any guy want me…if I dropped my grades and got a few detentions. The only way to get a guy that actually looked decent and, for me, was a bad-boy, was to be bad too. I haven't even tried smoking or tried drugs or alcohol. Sure, a glass of wine with my Aunt, or a jello shot with my dad once in a while, but every kid tried alcohol once. You had to drink almost every week to be considered 'cool'. And, for me, who friend's where either sport freaks or grade freaks, I didn't really have the peer pressure from anyone close to me. Everyone liked me, I had tons of guy friends, and all the populars gave me hugs every day. We've even hung out a couple times, but it wasn't like I was going to be included in any big events, at least, not yet. I was considered a 'prude', or someone who hasn't even kissed anyone before, or done anything further with anyone.

"ROWEN!"

My friend, named Paten, said, shaking my arm as I almost ran into someone from seventh grade.

"Sorry!"

I said, a tad irritated. I wanted to be cool, I wanted AJ, with his beautiful blue eyes and spiked dark brown hair with blond highlights to notice me, to want and crave me every night like I did for him.

"What's with you lately?"

Paten asked, her tone infused with worry.

"Nothing, I've just been distracted."

I answered, and shouldered past a couple of people fighting in the halls. A few teachers rushed over, and pulled the boys apart, both bloody.

"Why can't people just get along?"

Paten inquired, shaking her head. Her pitch black hair with white streaks in them where in one ponytail, which was up high on her head. I didn't care, nor notice who the boys where fighting. People got into fights every other day, almost.

"Come on, we're going to be late for class."

Paten said, and I almost wanted to stop, to be late, and to walk into class with a care-free attitude, like all the cool people did.

"Okay."

I said, walking slowly to my next class. We arrived almost late, but class still wasn't started, so it didn't matter. As I sat down in my seat, Gabrielle, who was on top of the dog pile of our grade, smiled at me and handed me a note, then turned to talk to a guy she and I where friends with. Gabby was nice, don't get me wrong, but if she wanted to be a bitch, she sure as hell could be. Oh, and by the way, that's the only time I've sworn almost. I unfolded the note, keeping it hidden under my binder, and read it.

"Rowen," It began. "I'm having a party tonight, and I want you to come. There's going to be a bunch of guys there, and a lot of the popular people. See you there? You know where my house is.

Xoxo Gabby"

'Whoa' I thought, grabbing one of my blue pens and quickly writing back.

"Gabby," I started, not wanting to feel left out. "Of course I'll come. What time? And what are the guys name's?" 

I tossed the note back, and it slid across her desk and onto her lap. Gabby was the star soccer player, and she was thin. About ninety-eight pounds. I weighed less, but only by three pounds. She read it quickly, and her hand snapped out to grab her pen, writing equally as quick. She tossed it back, and it dropped short of my desk. I grabbed it quickly and tore it open, trying to figure out what I needed to find out before class started. Her reply made my day.

"AJ Mcunney, Matt Lebi, Colbie Love, and a bunch of those guys. You'll have fun. Nobody else of my bff's can come, so I thought that you could come chill with me and the guys...we're playing spin-the-bottle and minutes in heaven. You'll have fun."

Class had started by then, so I just nodded to Gabby and she smiled at me. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and Gabby insisted that I come home with her to help her set up and so that she could do my hair and make-up. The party started at nine p.m, and it was three p.m now. Plenty of time.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first story on fan fiction/my first chapter. I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions, just message me. Please review! Hi Caitlin! 3


End file.
